Another World Me
by LunaLuka
Summary: Samekichi may have gotten the sacred sword back from Sal, but he didn't kill Sal. He wasn't that kind of person. As Sal travels alone he falls into a hole that takes him to a completely different world.


**Another World Me** A Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea x The Gray Garden FanFiction

* * *

_Summary: Samekichi may have gotten the sacred sword back from Sal, but he didn't kill Sal. He wasn't that kind of person. As Sal travels alone he falls into a hole that takes him to a completely different world. _

* * *

Sal wandered around the world empty handed. He couldn't tell how long it had been from when he battled his brother, Samekichi, and lost to him. The sword that he had stolen was now in the hands of Samekichi, but there was no way he could leave this hell hole. If Sal couldn't leave then there was no chance Samekichi could.

Sal searched for an exit. He desired to meet Wadanohara again, not only to make her his, but also to once again bring upon the Sea of Death. Sal's mind pondered over different scenarios. The 'what could have happened' but didn't. If Wadanohara had chosen to trust him, what would have happened? He grinned at the idea. Sal's mind entertained the thought of an older Wadanohara; one that could cast a spell and save Samekichi, and not him. He shoved that idea to the back of his mind. He despised such a thought and wanted to think no more of it!

He walked around with hopes of finding an exit. With his mind in the clouds he wasn't paying much attention to the ground beneath him. As he was walking he suddenly felt odd. He felt like he was walking on air. He looked down to his feet only to see he had stepped upon a hole. After a few seconds he realized what he had just done and plummeted to his death. Or so he thought.

Sal landed with his butt on the ground. He quickly got up wiping the dirt off his nice white suit. After a thorough cleaning he observed the new world around him. It reminded him of the Sea of Death. It was a red fiery hell inhabited by strange creatures he had not seen before. He walked along the neat path into a village. It appeared that no one was in the homes, which was very disappointing. He was hoping to find someone that could help him return home. He sighed and looked up at the red sky of this unknown place.

"Hehe! Who are you?" A childish voice had called out to him. He turned around to see a small demon that had brown hair which was tied up into pigtails. She had red horns, wings, and a red tail. Sal took a few steps forward with a smirk on his face.

He bowed and introduced himself, "I'm Sal from the Sea of Death. May I ask who you may be?"

The girl smiled and answered his cheerfully, "You're new master!"

"What." Was the only thing Sal could say. Why, this was rather unexpected. This young demon had reminded him of someone; someone from the Tosatsu kingdom. She reminded him of that blonde demon.

"Ahem," he began, "You wouldn't happen to have a brother, would you?"

Her face had seemed to have fallen to a rather blank expression. "Yeah, I do-but that isn't really important. What's important is that I have a new toy!" She giggled playfully as she began to unleash her power on Sal.

"Let's play! Let's play!" Sal couldn't refuse a challenge. He agreed to play with her, which only made the young demon even more pumped. They attacked each other back and forth. He would admit she was a powerful opponent, worthy of his presence, however this girl's power seemed to be a bit chained up. It was as if another demon prevented her from using her full power. He could only imagine what led to this.

"Oh no..." The girl looked down in defeat. She seemed disappointed in herself but began to grow angry. "You're a bad toy." She growled. She unleashed an army of creatures to attack Sal. There was no way Sal could defeat all of them. He was beat up, bruised badly, and carried off to yet another place unknown.

* * *

Sal was awoken by a sharp pain in his head. He was bleeding, badly. He helped himself off the floor and rested himself against a wall. When his vision cleared up he had noticed he was in a prison and that there were others outside the cell. "What the eff, Poemi?! You can't just go doing that!" A male voice yelled.

"You're so boring! Let me have some fun once in a while." The child, now identified as Poemi, complained.

"Shut up!" The male yelled at her. Sal could tell from his voice that he seemed frustrated. Sal wasn't the only one to notice this though.

"What's got you so worked up?" Poemi asked.

The male sighed and looked into the cell. "I kinda feel bad for the guy, y' know?" Feel bad? The thought made Sal want to chuckle, but he was in too much in pain to actually do so. Sal wanted no pity from a man he didn't even know.

"Feel baadddd? Why's that?"

The man gulped. "Well look at the guy. Can't you see that the guy has been through a hella lot of stuff?"

'_Is it really that obvious?_' Sal thought. Sal couldn't complain. It was his own fault that he went through all he did. He chose this path and he must stick with it. He did it out of his own selfish desires.

"Oh, it looks like he's awake!" Poemi jumped up and slammed open the cell door. The man walked into the cell with Poemi. He wore shades and a jacket. He walked right past Poemi and kneeled down in front of Sal. "Hey, dude, are you alright?" He said, but obviously the answer was no.

"Hold on a sec." The man analyzed his injuries, got up and headed towards the exit.

"Wait! Emalf! Where are you going?" Poemi called out to him.

"To get some bandages!" He replied from down the hall.

He swiftly returned with the bandages he had claimed to be getting. He kneeled down next to Sal again and wiped the blood off his head. He called out to Poemi and asked her to help him since this was mainly her fault. She pouted at first and refused but she began to feel bad and helped out. Before Sal knew it, his head injury and various other injuries had been cleaned and bandaged. "Get him some food." Emalf demanded from Poemi. She ran out of the cell as fast as she could.

Emalf turned back to Sal and smiled. He took a seat right next to Sal. "Poemi told me your name was Sal." He said. Sal honestly didn't know how to respond. He was still in pain and did he really like this man.

"I'm Emalf and I'm a demon just in case you couldn't tell." He struck a cheeky smile at Sal hoping to lighten up the mood. He then asked, "Sooo, where ya' from?"

"I'm from the Sea of Death." Sal replied in a very annoyed tone.

"A different world, huh?"

'_A different world?_' Sal mocked from inside his head.

Emalf's questions don't stop there though. "What was your world like?"

Sal gave the answer some thought and then replied, "In my world there were two princesses. After the king died Princess Uomi was given the crown. This made her sister very angry. I sided with the other princess along with others and together, we made the Sea of Death. The Sea of Death reminds me a lot of your world here."

"What happened to Princess Uomi; did cha guys fight here and win or something?" Sal wished that was the case.

"No, The Great Sorcerer sealed my princess away along with others who supported her. I acted as if I was on Princess Uomi's side so that I could one day bring back the Sea of Death."

"Well, did you?"

"I did briefly, with the help of Wadanohara." Sal replied. The thought of Wadanohara made his heart race. He still loved her after all.

"Who's that? Some girl you liked?" Sal looked up at him. He knew that Emalf was only joking but he hit a nerve.

"Oh shit dude, she really was someone you liked?" Sal responded with only a nod. "So what happened to this Wadanohara chick?"

"She was the Great Sorcerer's daughter, a sea witch. She had chosen my brother as her familiar instead of me. I took advantage of her one day and stole the sacred sword. Then I erased her memory of all events. The last I saw of her is when I..." Sal didn't finish. He didn't feel guilty about stabbing her; he just didn't want to freak Emalf out. He stabbed her out of love.

"Did Wadanohara return your feelings?" Emalf hoped that she did. To him Sal seemed like a pretty cool guy but to his displeasure Sal shook his head no. Emalf sighed. "Looks like we're in the same boat, sharkie."

"What do you mean?" Sal asked.

Emalf scratched his chin and gave a nervous laugh. "Well, when Ivlis wanted to take another Devil's power from another world, I met this girl. Her name was Yosafire and let me tell you she was a real cutie. I asked her to be my girlfriend but instead she kicked my ass and tried to kill me."

Emalf gave another nervous laugh and said, "Sucks doesn't it?"

"Yeah..." Sal said as he looked down at his feet. Suddenly Emalf put his arm around Sal and smiled. "Come on dude! No need to get depressed! We may have been rejected but we can still keep dreamin'!"

Sal actually smiled back and said, "Yeah," once more. Sal had somewhat realized that this Emalf guy wasn't so bad as he originally thought.

Emalf stood up and stretched. "Poemi probably got distracted on her way to the kitchen." He said. He turned around to Sal and outstretched his hand to him.

"Let's go get somethin' to eat, okay?" Sal was hesitant at first but he took Emalf's hand. Emalf pulled Sal up and together they walked out of the prison cell.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was originally meant to be a one-shot that my friend, Shelby, asked me to write. If asked I may make it a multi-chapter story!**

**Also my friend Shelby drew the cover picture! **


End file.
